nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hagar Kilmister
Hagar Kilmister is a male dwarf skald in the Eastern Realms portion of the Emeron campaign. Summary Hagar is a dwarven skald and a found member of the Mighty Misfits Mercenary Company. Background Early Life Hagar hails from the mining town of Slatebelt in the cold northern mountain region of Griebard to Jatila and Khermer Kilmister. Growing up Hagar would frequently play outside the mountain in the topside portion of the settlement, enjoying the nature and running around. He enjoyed listening to the tales of an elderly dwarf called Lemmy. Lemmy would regail the children with songs, poems and legends and occasionally add to the tales with instruments. Hagar was spellbound with every tale, frequently begging the elderly Lemmy to tell them again. When Hagar reached puberty his parents demanded that he bring money into the household and got him a job in Slatebelt's mine. After a few years in the mine his parents informed him he was not bringing in enough money and urged him to pilfer from the mine or they would throw him out onto the street. Reluctantly Hagar did so and was immediately caught. To preserve his family honor Khermer administered the punishment for theft from the mine himself, the breaking of Hagar's leg. Hagar was shunned and refused clerical healing and thrown out of both the mine and his parents home. He was taken in by Lemmy, who cared for Hagar and nursed him back to health. Lemmy revealed that he too had committed a crime in his youth, killing a man in a fit of rage over a woman. He told Hagar that people can improve, rather than let the past define them. They can work to be better, even if society wont let them. He admitted, however, that the people of Slatebelt certainly didn’t let him, which was why he was destitute and had trouble finding work. Hagar healed and together with Lemmy the two managed to eke out a survival even though both were shunned by the people of Slatebelt. Lemmy continued to teach Hagar of music, stories and songs during this time. Eventually the elderly Lemmy grew sick and died, leaving his meager belongings to Hagar on his deathbed. With little left to hold him to Slatebelt, as his family still refused to even speak with him, Hagar left. In Gallerea Hagar traveled to the nearest port town and chartered a ship to anywhere that was far from Slatebelt, ending up in the Kingdom of Gallerea. He found employment easily enough performing music in his own distinct style in local taverns and occasionally performing odd jobs around the town for extra coin. It was while doing this that he met most of the other founding members of the Mighty Misfits and they eventually decided to begin taking official mercenary jobs together. Personality and Abilities Hagar is a dwarf who is highly conscious of money and the use of it to improve one's station. While not especially malicious, he is definitely money motivated and could even be considered greedy. He merely views it as a demand to be paid for a service provided. Hagar is not a heartless man, however, and has been shown to have a fondness for cute animals, such as Trudy the Mule or Vulptexes. He also grew enraged when a bandit threatened the life Lionel, a street urchin in the city of Deena. Hagar is physically tough, but a middling swordsman. He is skilled in the use in a variety of weapons, but does not excel in any of them. He has a smattering of magical abilities taught to him by Lemmy, and is able to infuse his magic with magical ability which he does to enhance the abilities of his allies in combat. Hagar is especially skilled with drums and sings in a harsh guttural style. He walks with a severe limp due to his leg injury that did not receive clerical healing. Category:Eastern Realms Category:Characters Category:PC